Onions
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: Does everybody have a heart? Does everybody feel like everybody else? Does everybody shed a tear? I know someone who defies these theories..." Kisshu embarks on a journey to prove Pai can shed a tear now and then...


**Onions l Pai's Weakness**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Strange... one review out of the many hits I receive in each fanfiction... if you don't mind me asking, why don't you review? I feel that I have been put in a place that is lower than the lowest of fics out there, which receive more reviews than me everyday. Masaya bashers... Ryou flamers... Kisshu fanatics... does it hurt to review a story without any of your usual pairings? Do you deny the pairings I choose? Well it's not my decision, it's yours. Choose wisely. Don't hurt me again!

* * *

**Kisshu's Perspective**

* * *

Does everybody have a heart? Does everybody feel like everybody else? Does everybody shed a tear? I know someone who defies these theories.

In place of his heart is a swirling black hole, formed by hatred and bad memories. Pai has many of them. There's probably a corner of his mind which has secrets he hasn't told me about yet. He's not sensitive either. He could crush a bug untouched by the loss he had created. One thing that's bothered me lately though, is his inhuman soul which refrains from crying. Does this guy ever feel emotions? I decided that it would be my new mission, forget about that blue dude who wants the planet! I want Ichigo and if I don't get her, he won't get Earth. Seeing as though he's sent me to exile, why not? The Blue Knight shoulda got what's coming!

I always thought that tears would be naturally attracted to prized possessions. I was wrong.

I found myself in Pai's headquarters, also known as his bedroom. It was pretty messy for someone with tidy plans against Ichigo and her gang. He even kept his blueprints in a cylinder box. How neat is that? Anyway, making my way quietly across his floor wasn't easy. Nah, it was easy! I simply levitated an inch above the concrete surface as to avoid any sound by walking. My eyes feasted on the small laptop on his desk as I 'carefully' lifted it. Oops, it slipped! As if on cue, Pai entered my presence as a wide grin spread across my face. His eyes twitched. I knew it. He was going to cry!

"You bastard..."

No, I was wrong. The next thing I remembered was being slammed into a wall, Pai breathing down my neck. He was an ox in an arena and I was the idiot who waved a red flag around to agitate it. His teeth were shut tightly together as his eyes were daggers stabbing me repeatedly. He dropped me and I didn't dare contradict him. I was a bastard. Making him cry was the worst thing I could do. I was stupid. I sighed as I used my teleportation to disappear. I hid in my bedroom, afraid of walking out to find Pai, enraged by the BIG mistake I had made for him. But as the hours went past, I grew a hunger for pizza. What lured me out of the bedroom more was the aroma of pizza. Somebody was definitely making pizza...

That's it, I'm getting out.

I found it easier to teleport as I poofed myself outside the kitchen. I inhaled the crisp air as I had a whiff of the onions in the process. My eyes instantly filled with tears as I escaped the nightmare. But I was startled by the sniffing of the chef who was cautiously cutting onions on the board. My eyes must of lit up like Chinese lanterns as I rushed towards the scene. In front of me was Pai, tears freely falling from his pupils. I smiled. Pai glared.

"What now, Kisshu?" His voice was a sharp knife digging into my veins. It was cold and harsh and it was a sign to take my leave. I waved my hands in front of me in despair.

"Nothing, just wanted a slice..."

I quickly grabbed a slice from the plate as I slowly exited, but not without declaring my victory.

"Next time, cut them under some water, ne? It makes you seem weak..."

"I'm going to get my fucking hands on you, Kisshu..."

My mission was complete. Tears are shed by everybody, but it doesn't necessarily mean they can feel and have a heart. I have yet to find that out...

New mission:

_Search for his pulse to ensure a healthy heart and kick him where it hurts to know that he feels pain. This hypothesis will prove he has a heart and feels!_


End file.
